


Hobbies

by rory_the_gay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Hamsa Lance-Sharp, Kid Fic, Murderpedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Ava wakes up in the middle of the night and finds a new hobby.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Murderpedia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and forgot about it.

Ava walked onto the bridge of the Waverider very engaged in their Googling. Last night, when they couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake Sara, they found a website called Murderpedia. They were currently looking at a serial killer named Dorothea Puente. They were deep into an article about Ms. Dorothea when Sara put her arms around Ava's waist from behind.

"What are you doing up, babe?" Sara said, putting her head in the crook of Ava's neck, "It's 4:30 come back to bed with me."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided that because I normally have free time after work that I'd put my brain to use and pick a hobby," Ava replied.

"What hobby did you pick?" Sara said, moving closer to see the screen Ava was looking at.

"I wanted to know more about famous murderers," Ava said, continuing their search, "I found a website called  _ Murderpedia _ . Currently, I'm looking at a woman named Dorothea Puente. Ms. Dorothea killed people by poisoning them. She ran a boarding house, where she poisoned her victims when she served them food. She killed nine people and buried them in her backyard. She died in prison almost 9 years ago."

"Babe, I'm glad you got a hobby, but......that's......" Sara trailed off.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Knife collector," Ava mocked.

"I thought you liked my knives," Sara said, twirling a knife in her fingers, "you said it was hot."

"I-I-I love your knives," Ava stuttered and smiled.

"I know you do," Sara said, stroking the flat of her knife along Ava's jawline, "come back to bed, love. We might wake Hamsa. (Ava's and Sara’s 7 year old daughter)"

"Fineeeeeee," Ava groaned, closing their Chromebook.

"Good," Sara put her head on Ava's shoulder, "the bed's cold without you."

"I want a snack first," Ava said, tucking their Chromebook under their arm. 

"Watcha' getting?" Sara asked.

"Probably some pretzel sticks," Ava said, walking off to the kitchen. 

"Oooo, I'll get some too," Sara said, strutting to catch up with Ava. 

They both walked into the kitchen, and they saw Hamsa sitting on the floor, eating apple slices.

“Did we wake you sweetie pie?” Sara asked sitting on the floor next to her.

“No, I had to go pee, then I got hungry, so I came in here and had Gideon make me some apple slices,” Hamsa said, taking a bite of apple, “But the real question that should be asked is, why are you and Biba awake?”

“Well,” Sara glared at Ava, “Why don’t we let your Biba explain that?”

“Okay, fine. I have almost no life outside of you and your Mama and work. I decided to pick up a hobby and that’s murderers,” Ava explained.

“Huh. Who’s your favourite murderer?” Hamsa asked way too interested in this.

“Either Yiya Murano or Dana Sue Gray. I can’t really decide,” Ava said nonchalantly, receiving a glance from Sara.

“That’s cool. Can I sleep in your bed?” Hamsa said while putting her plate in the sink.

“Sure. What do you say Mama?” Ava asked Sara.

“It’s fine with me. As long as you don’t kick me,” Sara warned Hamsa.

“Deal!” Hamsa ran off to Sara and Ava’s bed.

“What are we going to do with her?” Sara asked following Hamsa.

“I don’t know anymore,” Ava kissed Sara, “But we’ll figure it out together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write jealousy, but here you go.

“Thank you again,” Ava thanked Nate and Ray for the 8th time.  
“Ava, honey. Go. You and Sara haven’t been on a date for like three years. Go,” Nate ushered Ava out the cargo bay door.  
“Okay fine. Just make sure that she has her dinner and eats all of her vegetables and goes to bed on time,” Ava walked away slowly.  
“Hey baby,” Sara was leaning against a tree in a black tux.  
“You look so sexy,” Ava snaked their arms around Sara’s waist and kissed her, “why don’t we just get a hotel room for the night?”  
“That’s for after dinner. I made reservations at the place we had our first date,” Sara took Ava’s hand and pulled them towards the restaurant.  
“Ooo very romantic. The place where you ditched me,” Ava joked.  
“Hey! The Waverider crashed and you know that!”  
“I’m just pulling your leg babe,” Ava kissed Sara’s.  
“Reservation for Lance-Sharpe please,” Sara told the waiter.  
“Right this way,” The waiter said.  
“Aww… babe, you got the same table,” Ava kissed Sara.  
“Only the best for you,” Sara pulled out the chair for Ava.  
“This is really awkward. I’m not the best at conversation,” Ava fiddled with the table cloth, “I’m a person that asks questions, but I can’t ask any questions because I know the answers.”  
“That can’t possibly be true. I know we’ve been married for 8 years and dated for 3 years prior. There has to be something you don’t know about me. Uhhh, what was my favourite band when I was a kid?”  
“Hanson,” Ava answered quickly and took a sip of their martini.  
“I didn’t think you’d get that one,” Sara said just before the waiter showed up.  
“Hello, do you want me to get you two started on appetizers while you wait for your husbands?” The man said.  
“Oh yes, we have lovely husbands,” Sara picked up Ava’s hand and kissed it, “who we love very much.”  
“Oh. I- I’ll just- I’ll get someone else,” The man scampered off in embarrassment.  
“Have a lovely night sir,” Ava called after the man then laughed.  
“What is wrong with people,” Sara laughed, “We’re at a table with two chairs.”  
“I know!” Ava wiped a tear then a second person walked up.  
“Hello, can I take your order?” The waiter said.  
“Can you order for me babe? I have to use the restroom,” Sara said.  
“Sure,” Ava smiled at Sara as she left, then turned to the woman taking their order.  
Sara went into the restroom, peed, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and fixed her lipstick. She left the restroom and Ava was still talking to the waiter. They were smiling and laughing as the woman talked to them. The woman put her hand on Ava’s shoulder and that was the breaking point for Sara. She quickly walked over and sat down and joined in on the conversation.  
“She hit me so hard,” The woman said while making eye contact with Ava.  
“What are we talking about?” Sara said staring at Ava with the biggest fake smile that said: watch what you say or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.  
“Working for the government,” Ava gave Sara a confused glance.  
“Ah,” Sara’s eyes never left Ava’s.  
“Yep. We were trading stories about it,” Ava smiled a smile back at Sara that said: she’s cute.  
“I’m gonna go,” The woman said awkwardly.  
“Please stay,” Sara and Ava said in unison and both looked at the woman.  
“Okay,” The waiter said quickly out of fear.  
“What’s your name?” Sara flirtatiously looked at the woman.  
“Karmen,” she said.  
“Well it’s very nice to meet you Karmen. I’m Ava and this is Sara,” Ava stood up and went over to where Sara was sitting, “My wife and I will be right back.”  
Sara followed Ava to the bathroom and said, “What the hell Aves?”  
“What do you mean?” Ava said innocently.  
“You know what I mean,” Sara glanced at Ava.  
“I was thinking she could be out third!”  
“What?” Sara was confused.  
“She’s hot and cute and has really nice boobs and is probably really nice in bed. What do you say?” Ava asked, grabbing one of Sara’s hands.  
“Well only if she says yes, but don’t you ever do something like that without asking me first,” Sara pouted.  
“I promise,” Ava kissed their wife then left the restroom with her, hand in hand.  
“When does your shift end?” Sara asked as she sat down.  
“In an hour. Why?” Karmen asked.  
“Do you have plans after you leave?”  
“No.”  
“Are you in a relationship?” Sara held Ava’s hand.  
“No. Why?”  
“Do you want to join us tonight?” Ava winked at Karmen.  
“Uh,” Karmen looked between Sara and Ava, “Sure. I have other tables to get to.”  
“We’ll be here waiting,” Sara blew a kiss to Karmen as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still open to continuing this if I get prompt ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Biba is a gender neutral term for a parent that is not male or female.  
> If anyone wants me to continue this, let me know and give me prompt ideas that allow me to do so.


End file.
